Possession (Natoshi One-shot)
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Naomi tries to hang herself and Satoshi is there to save her. Will they confess? Read to find out.
**A.N- I do NOT own Corpse Party or any characters. The Corpse Party universe belongs to TeamGrisGris. This is merely a fanfic.**

 **(Satoshi POV** )

I slowly open my eyes. Yuka... Naomi... Where are they? Last thing I remember was the ghost of a dead girl using a charm on me. Wake up from one nightmare and find yourself in another... dammit!

I get up and survey my surroundings. This is the 3rd floor hall right outside the infirmary. I walk down the hall and around the corridor, when I hear a voice "Mochida-kun, take care of Naomi. She is starting to lose it."

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask.

"..."

"... That almost sounded like..." I knew who it sounded like. That was the voice of Shinohara. But she is not here. Where is she? Was that voice real? And what did she mean that Naomi is 'starting to lose it'?

My instincts take over and I take the stairs another floor up to the bathrooms. As I enter the girls bathroom, the air suddenly becomes unaturally cold. It has all been bad things happening in this school. I am not going to expect anything good here in preperation for the worst.

As I take a couple steps towards the stalls, I suddenly hear Shinohara's voice again.

"So Naomi, did you hear what happened?" **(** **Seiko** )

"What?" **(** **Naomi)**

"During lunch, Mochida-Kun accidently bumped into Kishinuma-Kun and totally touched his crotch! And afterwards, the two got in a huge fight." ( **Seiko** )

I take a few more steps forward...

"Ahaha! Really? I wish I could have been there to see it." ( **Naomi** )

I take a couple more steps forward and am now infront of the 3rd to last stall.

"I wouldn't be too keen on that, Naomi. It wasn't a pretty sight." ( **Seiko** )

"Boys, huh. Charming, but stupid." ( **Naomi** )

"Indeed." ( **Seiko** )

So, this is all a flashback? I swear, someone is fucking with my mind right now. I have to break the silence.

"Is anyone there?" ( **Satoshi** )

"..."

"..."

I am still in front of the 3rd stall and, as if I had a 6th sense, can feel as if someone is behind this door. I bring my hand up to the knob, about to turn it to face whatever is inside. I only have a bad feeling about this...

*Click*

Oh shit! Dangling in front of me is Naomi, the girl I love, gasping for air. Why the hell would she do this to herself?!

"Naomi... dumbass! I'm going to get you down from there! Hold on a sec..." ( **Satoshi** )

I ponder this situation and what I can do to get her to breathe normally without choking on a rope. Nothing to stand on, huh. Well that leaves me with only one option...

I quickly get under her legs, hoist her on my shoulders, and push her up. Even though this is going to eventually start hurting my back, she needs air. I am relieved when I hear her cough a few times as wheezes and starts to slowly breathe normally.

I fumble my hand up around her neck, looking for the knots of the rope, careful to not drop her. Is this it? Did I get it? I feel the noose loosen around her neck and I slowly pull it up and off of her neck. Somehow or another, it looks like Naomi will live.

I sit down with Naomi gently cradled in my arms. She obviously lost oxygen from parts of her brain so I gotta make sure that she takes things slow when she gets up. Poor girl. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. I'm glad that she is ok, at least for now. We still have to rendevouz with our friends and get the hell outta here.

*Cough Cough* A sudden fit of coughing snaps me from my train of thought as I look down in my lap at a awakening Naomi.

( **Naomi POV** )

I am lying down on... a pillow? It is really warm though. I open my eyes which instantly widen to find myself in the lap of the person I need the most right now... Satoshi. Why am I in his lap though?

"Sa...Satoshi." I say, my voice squeeking as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Naomi. Are you alright?" Satoshi asks. He is worried about me? How cute!

I can't take it anymore. The tears start falling out of my eyes as I break down. I hug him so tightly. "Satoshi! Waaaaah!" Naomi cried. He seemed at a lost for words. "Na, Naomi?" Satoshi asks, still shocked by my hug, but he eventually hugs back just as tight.

We never broke our embrace. I feel safe in his arms. I love him. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asks in his soft and caring tone. "Se, seiko..." that was all I could manage to get out at the moment. "She is dead." "What?! I swear that I heard her voice earlier in the halls!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"..."

He brought his face to mine, still hugging me. "What happened?" He asked softly. "I, it was all my fault. We got in a huge fight. I was the one in the wrong and was too stubborn to admit it. We parted ways and the next time I found her, she hung herself in the stall right next to this." I said, crying in his chest.

"Shhhh... it's okay Naomi... sh sh sh sh." Satoshi whispered, as he rubbed my back.

( **Satoshi POV** )

"Satoshi! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried into my chest as I comforted her. I still can't believe that Shinohara killed herself.

"Naomi... you do realize you tried to hang yourself, right?" I ask. She looked a bit surprised. "Really? That is weird. I don't remember doing it though." She said. Bingo. "Well, if you don't remember doing it, it is a possibility that you were possessed. Something like that must've happened to Shinohara. She was not the type of person to give up like that. She wouldn't ever kill herself." I conclude.

My words comforted her. "... Now that you say it, I do have a stinging pain around my neck. Maybe I was possessed, but I still feel like Seiko's death was my fault!" She said.

My heart fluttered and butterflies formed in my stomach. She is so upset. I only know one way to comfort her- confess. This is my chance. Well, here goes nothing.

"Naomi, i-if t-this makes y-you feel better, there is something I want to tell you." I start, stuttering. "Huh? What is it?" I inhale and exhale, sighing to calm myself down. Here we go.

"Look, I don't know if we are going to make it out of here, so I want to say that..." I am at a loss of words.

"You what?" Naomi asks curiously.

"I..." Nothing comes out of my mouth again.

"What is it Satoshi? You can tell me." She says, entertwining both her hands in mine. That is all the confidence I need now.

"I love you, alright? I really wanted to tell you now that I found you..." I can't look in her eyes. I know that I'm blushing. The room temperature is way hotter than when I got here several minutes ago.

"... Satoshi." Naomi starts, but at a loss of words as tears form in her eyes. "I... I love you too." She finishes. I am undoubtedly happy. This is going to be one of the best moments of my life.

We were already staring in each others eyes as our faces touched. We both knew what was going to happen next. She took the next step and placed her lips on mine. I kissed back as our tongues battled for dominance in a passionate kiss.

I taste her tears rolling down her cheeks. While using my right hand to hold her waist while kissing, I used my left to wipe her tears away. We both let out moans of pleasure and happiness as we kissed.

We ended the kiss. We just sat there in each others arms, staring in each others eyes in a comfortable silence for several minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"Naomi..." Satoshi said.

"Hmmm?" She asked, clearly sounding happier than before.

"When we get out of here, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, already knowing what the answer will be.

"Of course, you idiot." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Good." I got up smiling. I offered my hand to her which she gladly took as I helped her up. "C'mon. Lets go look for the others. Once we find them, we are going to get the hell outta here." I said confidently. She smiled and nodded her head.

( **No One's POV** )

And in the end, Satoshi and Naomi were able to escape with Yuka, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Yui Sensei, Morishige, and Mayu.

The end

 **So let me know if you liked it. Any suggestions? Leave them in the comments. I also did this story on my Wattpad. See ya in the next one!**


End file.
